


Jeremike || Smut

by Dunk_My_Donuts



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunk_My_Donuts/pseuds/Dunk_My_Donuts
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself.This is may be a short story.It really is just an escuse to write kissing lol.One thing, this was an old book of mine that I'm reposting.I dont know how long it would take to finish this.It was never finished before so I'll finish it now.Im just gonna let my mind run wild on this fic!Its really just for fate to decide, y'know?Lol I'm late to this fandom.I do hope that there are still people in 2020 who still enjoy what this fanbase has to offer...Anyways try to enjoy it!... Lol this is so old
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald & Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just try ur best to enjoy this lol

Jeremy Fitzgerald || PoV

"It really is thundering alot outside." I mumbled to myself. I didn't want to wake my father from sleeping on the couch. I sat at the table beside of the window just staring at how each raindrop aggressively hit the ground. I for somewhat liked the sound of the thunder and rain. It always overpowered the sound of my dad's snoring, or even the time when he yells at me. 'I am a weird kid,' my dad always told me. I never debated that I was normal. I'm sure it was true.

I tapped my fingers against the table humming the tune of a song I remembered from a long time ago.  
When my mom was still here.  
My gaze out the window suddenly broke as my dad groaned from the couch.  
"Jeremy, get me another beer." He whined.  
I picked myself up from my seat, and scrambled myself over to the kitchen. Slowly opening the fridge door, still expecting my dad to stay asleep, I grabbed a beer I hurried to the couch and looked down to see the tipped over bottle on the carpet. The alchohol had been pouring out of the bottle and stained the blue carpet.  
I quickly replaced the bottle so I can get put of my dad's hair. As I was putting the new un-opened bottle of beer, I felt a warm hand on my cheek.  
"You've always been such a good boy, Jeremy. Before your mother died, this is what she always used to do." My father cooed at me, making me flinch.  
What he said somewhat offended me.  
'Mother tried to leave cause you treated her like she was a house maid!'  
Oh, how I wanted to scream at this bastard. Expose and confront him for all his wrongdoings. He truly was disgusting.

I grabbed the empty beer bottle put it in the trash that was in the kitchen. I could here snoring from the back of my head and turned only to see my father, once again, sleeping on the couch. I sighed and left the kitchen to scurry to my room.  
There really wasnt much to see. The light switch doesn't work, so I mostly rely on the sunlight. At night its just black and hard to see.  
My bed wasnt really comfortable. It was just an uncovered mattress with a thin blanket and a pillow.  
I grew used to living in a place like this. I'm just grateful to have a roof over my head, and a few small meals.

I took a short glance to my snoring father before closing the door.

I layed on my bed and moved around trying to get comfy.  
"Tomorrow is another day." I muttered and fell asleep.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy finally meets his future lover. Hehe.

Jeremy || PoV

It was 8 in the morning, and I sat at the kitchen table, eating nothing but a bowl of cereal. Thankfully my dad hadn't been here. To be honest, it's quite surprising to see him gone so early. He doesn't work, so I was surprised and curious to know what he had been doing at such an early hour. 

I pulled my sketchbook out of the cabinets that sat next to my bed. I didn't draw much, but it was something I did to distract me from the good and bad moments. Usually, I was in the house drawing. I'd Rarely go outside. I wasn't that "Social Butterfly, " people would mention. There weren't many friends for me to socialize with anyways. I didn't have any at all.  
If someone were to talk to me, I'd immediately stutter and try to ignore them. It was quite rude, I know, but I hated the dumb questions people would ask each other. "How was your day, " or, "How are you doing?" People always tend to lie to each other. Nobody is doing good. Nobodies day is doing well. Yet they'd still answer with, "my day is going well, " and, "I'm doing fine." How can everybody just comfortably lie to each other?  
I hate it.  
So when push comes to shove, I can easily slide my way out of those conversations.  
.  
I'd thought about leaving the house today. After the storm last night, It had been humid and soggy outside. Grey clouds, and dozens of puddles in front of my doorstep. I grabbed my sketchbook and made my way out of the house. I began to walk along the sidewalk. I moved away from every car that passed by, for I didn't want to risk cars splashing water on me from the road. There was a park nearby. It was a place I've always liked to go to to be creative with my art. I liked to sit on a bench near the trees. That was the only peace I had. I watched and drew every person that passed by. From the looks of it, this had been the best drawing I had made in a while—the puddles on the ground, the people enjoying there time. Walking their dogs and riding their bikes. The raindrops dripping from the trees. Those were the perfect elements for creating a fantastic piece. Usually, when I create good art, like this one, I like to put them in frames. I gently tore off the piece of paper from the book, trying not to damage it in any way. As I finally ripped the part of art from my sketchbook, agast of wind flew by, getting a hold of my drawing. "MY DRAWING!" I screeched. I chased my drawing down the park, having everyone look at me. I ignored them, only worrying about the part of the artwork being pulled away by the wind. Before, I could notice someone grabbed my paper. The person stood in front of me, making me stumble into them. It was unclear who they were to me until I looked up. I gave a short glance to the taller male. Yup! I still dont know who they are. They looked down at me. "Hey, uh, is this yours?" For a moment, I got lost in this man's eyes. He snapped his fingers, and my gaze shattered. "This is yours, right?" He repeated. "Uh." My body was in his chest, and my face turned a bit pink. I immediately got out of his hold, and he chuckled a bit. "Did you draw this?" "I. Uh. Y-yeah! I-I did d-draw it." I couldn't help but stutter. This conversation wasn't going well. I had already made body contact with this stranger, and now we're having the most awkward conversation! 'Stupid Jeremy! Why'd you have to go and be so clumsy!' I gave myself a small smack to the head. "Well, it looks very well done. I'm Mike, by the way." Mike smiled at me, and I gave him a small half-grin. "And your name is?" Mike held his hand out, expecting me to shake it. I accepted it and shook his hand. "I-'m, Jeremy."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is short.  
> This was an old book I made a long time ago on another website
> 
> I'm reposting it cause it got deleted. Thankfully I had it saved in some files of mine  
> Woohoo!


End file.
